masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nodemaster/More possibly unreported bugs
Bugs that (as far as I know) never made it into the FAQ. I'm not sure whether I ever sent this stuff to the keeper of the FAQ, but when I looked at it last, this stuff didn't seem to be there, so I doubt anyone else has ever seen it. Thus, here it is. Having found an Axe of the Caster, my Draconian hero threw High Prayer in combat, and in the process of updating his melee, defense, and resistance, it also ZEROED OUT his 15-point breath attack, so he didn't have any breath attack AT ALL. So, I gave the axe to my Amazon heroine, and when she threw High Prayer, it ZEROED OUT her 9-point thrown attack! If it wasn't going to boost it by 2 along with the melee attack, it should have at least LEFT IT ALONE. This makes High Prayer almost useless to any hero with fire breath or thrown weapons! (Come to think of it, this might explain my previous bug report about magic weapons not adding to thrown weapon attack. I may have thrown High Prayer in every battle and never noticed it zeroing out thrown weapons.) When a hero has Wraith Form and is currently over water, the game refuses to let you take ANY item from it, claiming "this unit will drown if the item is removed" even though the item has NO powers affecting that at all AND the hero will still have Wraith Form. You're forced to move the hero over some land before you can get the item you wanted. When one hero has forester and another has mountaineer, together they get pathfinding, and this is cool although a little bogus. And you can throw Wraith Form on them both so they can move over water, and the pathfinding skill becomes redundant. However, if you then stack them with a flying unit, the game SHOULD give you full pathfinding movement over the water. Instead the game refuses to let you move over water AT ALL even though all three units can move on water separately. You can't throw Resist Magic on a unit that already has Wraith Form. The game tells you "Resist Magic is not cumulative with Magic Immunity" and refuses to let you cast the spell. Note that it's WRAITH FORM, NOT Magic Immunity, that it already has. You have to throw the spells in the other order, or else forego Resist Magic. When you have 12 Death books giving you a 50% discount on a Life Drain spell, and you have 25 casting skill remaining in a combat, the game still prevents you from casting +40 power into the spell (which SHOULD be a 50-point/2 = 25-point spell, leaving you with 0). Instead, the game limits you to +35 power, wasting the remaining casting skill. When you have your own Shadow Demon on the opposite plane from another Shadow Demon in a city, it refuses to let you shift planes with either one, apparently thinking there are enemy units on the opposite plane. As a result, you CANNOT attack with both at once against enemy units adjacent to the city. It should not be possible to dispel Shatter once it is successfully cast against a unit, any more than you can dispel Warp Wood, but it works. Contrary to the spell description, and the sensible function of the spell, Weakness does NOT reduce a unit's thrown weapon attack, only the melee attack. Speaking of Death spells, how about that wonderful message, "You have found a Death Spell Spell"? Call Chaos has a possibility of hitting a unit with Warp Creature. If it works, it should reduce the unit's attack, defense, or resistance, but it doesn't take effect until the next turn, unlike the spell Warp Creature which takes effect immediately. When you've thrown Black Prayer, and the enemy summons a creature such as a demon or fire elemental, it can attack at full strength the turn it's summoned. The Black Prayer doesn't affect it until its next turn. A volcano or a Chaos node is not supposed to provide any production bonus to a city, but if you build a second city overlapping JUST a Chaos node, it will reduce the productivity of the original city. Enemy wizard's units, WITHOUT fire immunity, can WALK out of their city, across their own Wall of Fire, with absolutely NO chance of taking any damage from it. When I threw Mana Leak and they came out to get me, they should have been hit with 88 five-point attacks against defense of 2 (in several reruns under different conditions just to be sure), yet they never took even a single point of damage. When you throw Awareness it immediately reveals all existing cities, and reveals new cities as they are built, but when you throw Spell Binding and steal Awareness from another wizard, it NEVER shows you the existing cities, only new ones, making it almost worthless. According to the spell description, Awareness is supposed to show you all non-invisible units in all cities, but it only reveals the terrain, and never reveals any units. Thus, it's almost worthless to maintain the upkeep on the spell in the hope of seeing new cities, and after you've mapped the worlds anyway, the spell is compeltely worthless to cast to begin with (and by the time you've researched and cast that expensive of a spell, you probably already have the worlds all mapped). It makes perfect sense that you can't summon a Fire Elemental or an Earth Elemental over water, but the game also prohibits summoning an Air Elemental over water, which makes no sense at all. If you throw Haste on a unit in combat, it doesn't double its movement allowance remaining for that turn, and when the unit attacks, it takes away half of double -- in short, if you attack the same turn you threw Haste, you only get one attack and your turn is over. (Which PROBABLY means you'll get breathed on by all three sky drakes you 'knew' you could fly away from after your attack.) Once you've successfully thrown Mind Storm on an invisible enemy unit, you always know where it is even without keeping someone adjacent to it, because the spell indicator shows up even though the unit it is on is invisible. (Possibly also true of Shatter, Vertigo, and Confusion.) A very annoying aspect of having a large number of spell books of the same type, or having skills such as conjurer and sorcery mastery reduce the costs of your spells, is that nodes dispel them as if they were pitifully cheap spells instead of powerful spells MADE cheap because of your skills. If you had 12 nature books, conjurer, and nature mastery, then you can summon Earth Elementals for 10% of the cost (total of 90% off). But when you try to cast it in a chaos node, instead of counting it as a POWERFUL spell DOUBLED by nature mastery, it treats it as weaker than phantom warriors, and you have almost no chance of successfully casting it. The power used against a dispel should be the base cost of the spell, without considering discounts you get from powers or spell books. Units with Magic Immunity should be immune to all area-effect combat enchantments such as Terror, Black Prayer, Wrack, Warp Reality. Some of those are right, many are not (or at least, they show up as affecting the unit anyway, on the display of the unit). You shouldn't get fame or experience for units the enemy summons unless you kill them. When the enemy summons a bunch of phantoms who just stand there because your nightblades are invisible, your only benefit should be holding the road and wasting his mana, not raking in fame and experience without doing anything. The game crashes if the player tries to cast a spell with a non-chaos non-death Magician (the ones I hacked to all be Caster 40), because they don't have a realm to choose a spell from, but what the heck, it's cool enough to leave it in, despite the bug. Computer players don't try to cast a spell with it, or at least I haven't seen any crashes. --------- DP Category:Blog posts